We are forever
by loveislove12
Summary: Kurt was never expecting something like this to happen to him so when it does he doesn't know what to do. (Burt isn't Kurt's father) mpreg!kurt


Kurt had woke up feeling sick but he just ignored the feeling of puking heavily on the spot until he was in his English class with Mercedes and couldn't take it anymore. That's how he found himself kneeling on the ground puking up his small breakfast into the toilet in the boys bathroom. He rushed out of the classroom so fast he probably left everyone wondering what was wrong with him but honestly he could care less. Once he was done throwing up he walked to the nurses office and text Mercedes to bring him his bag. He was to tired to go through the rest of the day today and he decided he would just go home early today and get the assignment he missed in his last class from Mercedes.

"Hey white boy you doing okay?" Mercedes asked rubbing his back in small circular motions.

"Yeah i just need to get home, can you tell Noah so he doesn't get worried." Kurt said silently thanking her before taking his bag.

"Yeah, are you sure your okay?" Mercedes asked again concern flaring in her eyes.

"Positive, I'll see you later 'Cedes." Kurt jumped of the small bed and walked over to the door.

"Okay, get home safely." She called before Kurt walked out of the door.

When Kurt got home he immediately walked to his bedroom and changed into his sweatpants and a shirt that Noah left at his house. Then walked over to his bed and laid down for 10 minutes before falling asleep. Kurt was woken up by someone shaking his shoulders, Kurt groaned and pushed there hands away so he could go back to sleep.

"Kurt baby wake up." He heard someone say it was probably Noah but he was really tired and the nausea was suddenly starting to build up as he woke up more.

"Kurt babe get up please." Noah pleaded shaking Kurt harder.

"Ugh, Noah what?" Kurt turned annoyance on his face going down when he saw Noah's scared face.

"I was so worried about you Mercedes told me you went home early cause you were feeling sick got here as fast as i could." Noah explained sincerely hugging Kurt tightly.

"I'm fine No-no I've just been throwing up for the past few days and i decide-" Kurt jumped up to the bathroom as a wave of nausea hit him full force. Noah followed close behind and rubbed his back as he threw up into the toilet.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor i really don't want you to have some horrible disease or something and not know about it."

"Thanks Noah way to reassure a guy." Kurt said wiping the throw up from his lips and standing to brush his teeth.

"I'm just saying babe want me to schedule you an appointment with your doctor." Noah said walking into Kurt's bedroom and picking up Kurt's phone from his dresser.

"It's Dr. Cole right?" Noah yelled through the door.

"Yes." Kurt said shortly, Kurt heard Noah talking on the phone obviously to his doctor about coming in this Friday after school most likely because Noah wanted to go to and couldn't miss anymore days of school.

"Okay Babe were going on Friday at 4 okay?"

"Yeah, okay, that's cool."

"Do you wanna lay down for a second babe you look really tired." Noah said guiding Kurt to the queen sized bed.

"I feel really tired." Kurt retorted letting Noah take him to bed.

"I love you baby." Noah said laying Kurt down and covering him up.

"I love you to Noah." Kurt breathed before drifting off to sleep.

On Friday Kurt was nervous enough as it was but he also had to hear all of Noah's worried reasonings of why he was sick, which weren't helping at all it just made him even more worried.

"What if you have cancer?"

Kurt looked at him with the death glare,"Shut the hell up Noah i'm scared as it is I don't need your stupid input to make me even more worried."

"Sorry." Noah said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Kurt had not been good with doctors ever since his mother died he just had a strong feeling of death and pain every time he walked in. That was part of the reason why he was so nervous, that's why when he first walked in he clung to Noah's hand like it was a life line. Noah didn't question it because he knew about how Kurt hated hospitals and doctors and needles he was surprised that he actually agreed. Once Noah checked them in they say next to each other waiting nervously for there for Kurt's name to be called.

"Kurt Hummel." The small nurse said looking around the waiting room.

Kurt stood squeezing Noah's hand and walked to the nurse as she gestured them to a small room.

The doctor walked in with a clip board and a bright smile on his face, all Kurt could think was that he was one happy ass doctor.

"Hey, Kurt how are you?" Dr. Cole said brightly.

"Good for the most part I've just been feeling a little under the weather."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well I've been feeling really nauseous lately and really tired to and i just want to make sure its not something severe." Kurt explained rubbing his stomach gently.

"Well, I think i have a clue what it is but just to be sure i'm gonna give you an ultrasound really quickly." He walked out swiftly to grab the tools he needed leaving Kurt to sit and think to himself and who knew that, that would be the biggest of Kurt's problems.

Kurt just sat thinking of what this could be exactly he remembered his mom having some of these feelings when she was sick but sometimes other things overruled it.

As the doctor re-entered Kurt's nerves were at full force he didn't want to die he was having a good life despite the bullies who have mostly been backing off because of his relation-

"Hey Kurt can i have you lay on your back please." The doctor interrupted his thoughts with the simple instruction, he complied and pulled up his shirt as the doctor asked him to.

"Mk, this is gonna be a little cold."

"Holy crap, you weren't kidding" Kurt winced as it hit his skin.

The doctor swiveled the stick on his stomach for a bit and did one last confirming nod before he wiped the gel off and took off his gloves.

"Okay Kurt let me just ask you something really quickly have you ever heard of male pregnancies?" The doctor asked shyly considering the fact that he was a doctor and really shouldn't be nervous about these types of things.

Kurt's face went as white as paper, "Yeah i have I-I heard that there getting more common in the U.S me and my boyfriend looked it up before, Why?" Kurt questioned already knowing the answer.

"Well this may come as a shock to you but you're pregnant."

Kurt let out a broken sob, how was he gonna tell his dad how was he gonna tell anyone. His dad had never even excepted him being gay what would he say when he found out he was pregnant with Noah Puckerman's baby. Oh shit he had to tell Noah who was right outside the door waiting to see if Kurt was okay.

Kurt got off the raised bed he was laying on and said a small thanks once he was dismissed to the doctor and walked out with his head down in shame and sadness. Noah jumped to him when he walked out Kurt just stood there as Noah hugged him tightly. Kurt cried silently into Noah's shoulder and flung his arms around his boyfriends neck.

"Hey, baby, no, no, no don't cry baby whats wrong what happened." Noah said pulling his chin so he would look into Noah's hazel eyes.

"Noah, b-before i tell you this i just want you to know that i love you some much and I-I will never stop."Kurt whispered hoarsely into Noah's ear.

"I love you to baby, now can you tell me whats wrong." Noah held tighter to kurt pulling his frail boyfriend closer.

"Noah, I'm pregnant." Kurt said simply then began to sob again.

Noah loosened his hold a little then pulled back to look Kurt in his eyes,

"Wait, what?" Noah asked mouth agape.

"I Kurt Elizabeth Hummel am pregnant." Kurt elaborated slowly letting go of Noah ready to take the rejection.

"Holy, shit, how the hell did this happen."

"Well Noah I can tell you that but I think you already know."

Noah held Kurt tighter fighting back tears he had to stay strong for Kurt, he had to be there for Kurt when Kurt's evil father kicked him out. He just hoped and prayed silently that his ma would let him and his pregnant boyfriend stay there.

"Are you gonna leave me?" Kurt rasped quietly into his chest,

Noah's heart clenched, "No baby I am never gonna leave you." He assured grabbing Kurt's hand as they walked out out of the hospital.

The ride home was tense and quiet but Noah hadn't expected it to be the time of there life after all him and Kurt both knew what would come when they got back to Kurt's house.

When they pulled up to Kurt's house Noah could feel the nerves radiating off of him, Kurt had already told Noah just how scared he was of his own father. All Noah did was grab Kurt's and squeezing it softly before letting go and getting out of the car.

"Noah we both know what' gonna happen why can't we just get my stuff and leave?"

"He has a right to know where his son is going and why."Noah explained softly, and put his arm securely around Kurt's waist.

They walked in slowly and turned to the kitchen where Kurt's father was getting a beer out of the fridge. Kurt made a soft coughing noise to get his attention which resulted in his dad snapping his head back and snarling at them.

"What the hell do you faggots want?" He asked asked glaring daggers at them both.

"I-I just have to tell you something kinda important." Kurt mumbled.

"Well then hurry it up i don't wanna sit here all day waitin' on you two." He rushed taking a long swig of his beer.

"Um well i went to the doctors today because iv'e had a stomach bug for the past few weeks and he told some pretty shocking news... about me..." Kurt drew out twisting his hands nervously in front of him.

"Get on with it Kurt I haven't got all day."

"I'mpregnant." he rushed tears already running down his face.

"You're what?" His father asked his eyes filled with pure rage.

"I'm pregn-,"

His dad interrupted quickly," I heard what the fuck you said Kurt, is this some joke to piss me off Kurt cus i sure the hell isn't funny."

"I'm not joking i'm having a baby, it's Noah's and i'm keeping it." Kurt replied seriously but still hesitant.

There was a loud crash right above his head Kurt ducked a little from where his dad had thrown the beer bottle.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?" Noah yelled in anger, Kurt hadn't heard him swear before unless he was really angry so Kurt put a gentle hand on his shoulder and pulled him towards his room.

"What the fuck is wrong with me your the fag in here God made Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve he is a fucking freak of nature. I want nothing to do with faggot devil child you like to call a baby."

Noah lunged forward and grabbed Kurt's father by his shirt and looked at him seriously, "If you ever talk about my boyfriend or my unborn child like that ever again i will personally beat your ass in your own house." Noah threatened then pushed the man back with so much force a sent him flying back against the wall.

"Kurt, get the hell out of my house and never ever come back," He spat rising to his feet and brushing himself off, "I'll give you twenty minutes to get what you need and get the hell out of my house."

Kurt ran up the stairs with Noah on his heels Before he even reached the door he broke into body shaking sobs for the second time in the same day. He just felt so lost and hopeless all he wanted was for his father to except him but all he did was make his life even harder.

"Come on baby we have to hurry and get you out of here." He heard Noah say as he pushed himself to take the last few steps to his now old room.

"What are we gonna do?" Kurt asked as he grabbed his suitcase set that he had of course bought with his own money he got from working at his dads friends tire shop.

"We'll figure it out when we get to my house." Noah said pulling out most of Kurt's stuff from the tiny closet he had.

"Okay." Kurt ended the conversation and continued to pull things out of drawers and his closet.

Once they were finished Noah grabbed both Kurt suit cases that held clothes and shoes. While Kurt carried out his bag with his computer and pictures and other important stuff that he might not want to leave with his father.

Kurt's father spit on there shoes as they walked out and yelled different profanities at them as they got into the truck

"It's okay baby we will be okay." Noah kissed his head and walked to the other side of the car


End file.
